There exits many form of elongated flexible bodies used for a variety of purposes, such as electrical cables, flexible tubular conduits for conveying fluids, anchoring cables and the like. In many situations it is desirable to limit the bending radius of such elongated bodies. For example, it is often necessary to limit the bending of such bodies at their connection point with another structure. Over-flexing or repeated flexing at the connection point may damage the elongated body if the radius of curvature of the bend is too small.
One solution for this problem is the use of a bend stiffener on the portion of the elongated body that is subjected to the over-flexing. A first example of a bend stiffener known in the art is a polyurethane cone overmoulded around a portion of the elongated body, for example at the end of the body at the termination point with a structure. The cone is affixed to the elongated body by heat-shrinkage during the polymerization process. The cone has a cross section that is substantially thicker than the elongated body, and the rigidity of the polyurethane mass of the body of the cone imposes a bend limitation on the elongated body where the stiffener is attached. Consequently, bend stiffeners of this type often have an enormous mass. In addition, the process of moulding the bend stiffener directly to the elongated body has obvious logistical disadvantages.
A second type of bend stiffener is a polyurethane cone similar in cross section to the previously described type, but rather than being directly moulded to the elongated body, the stiffener is fabricated with an internal bore of predetermined diameter and is moulded to an interface or flange. A stiffener of this type can be slipped over the elongated body and thereafter the interface or flange bolted to a corresponding termination member or flange on the structure. Stiffeners of this type can be formed with a reinforcing member integrated into the polyurethane material, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,846.
Stiffeners of the above-described type have several disadvantages. Even when an internal reinforcement is employed, stiffeners of this type have a very large mass that makes them unwieldy and cumbersome to install and use. In addition, the cost of production for such stiffeners is quite high. Polyurethane is an expensive material, and separate molds must be made for stiffeners having different dimensions.